El pasado del Milenio de Plata
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [Es mi versión de lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata] Continua la diversión, Serena y Endymion felices, un desastre en la Nueva Luna y la Luna, las chicas preocupadas...¿donde están los chicos? CAPITULO OCTAVO AGREGADO
1. Una propuesta muy importante

El pasado del Milenio de Plata

Una propuesta muy importante 

Serena miraba el lago, traía un lindo vestido blanco, tenía un escote, en el escote había pequeños aritos dorados, y en los hombros como una gran espiral, en su frente había una media luna de oro, acostada y con las puntas hacía arriba, estaba sentada recargándose en una flor de cerezo, le encantaba ese lugar, el agua era cristalina, bella, limpia, tibia, el árbol era grande y con sus ramas llenas de hojas y flores cubría a la joven, pero aun así, algunos rayitos de luz pasaban entre las ramas, pegando en todo el cuerpo de la joven en diferentes partes.

-Princesa Serena-dijo una chica con un vestido de marinero con su falda color azul al igual que su cabello, azul y corto

-Dime, Amy-

-Su madre, desea verla-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella levantándose

La Sailor hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras ella pasaba enfrente de ella, lentamente Serena entro en un gran palacio, y fue directamente al recibidor, cerro la puerta y fue a la ventana, al parecer aun no había llegado su madre

-Muy buenas tardes Princesa Serena-dijo un joven detrás de ella

La joven volteo a verlo y le dio una sonrisa muy linda

-Muy buenos tardes, Príncipe Diamante-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

-Por favor, no haga eso Princesa, yo soy quien debe hacerlo-dijo él y se arrodillo-Como ha estado?-

-Bien, gracias, y usted?-

-También gracias-dijo mientras tomaba su mano derecha con suma delicadeza-Y dígame dulce princesa, donde ha estado esta mañana?-

-Admirando las flores-

-Pues ninguna es mas linda que usted, Princesa-después de decir esto beso su mano

Serena lo miro con dulzura, el príncipe Diamante era lo que cualquier chica desearía, era alto, su cabello plateado, sus ojos negros, hacían contraste con su cabello, amable, tierno, considerado, un buen espadachín, tenía en la frente una media luna, a diferencia de la luna que traía Serena, la de él estaba apuntando hacía abajo y era negra, eso significaba que era el Príncipe de la luna negra.

-Me parece curioso-dijo Serena dándole la espalda a Diamante

-Que es curioso?-dijo él mientras se levantaba y la miraba fijamente

-Como nos conocimos, nuestros reinos son enemigos, por que ustedes son lo contrario de nosotros-

-Es verdad, pero yo no siento rencor así tu reino, me parece, hermoso-

-Es verdad, mi madre lo ha cuidado bien y pronto yo lo cuidare-dijo ella mientras veía a sus amigas reunirse en el jardín

-Sabes Princesa.....yo he venido para hablar con tu madre, quiero hacer las pases entre nuestros reinos-dijo el mientras se acercaba a Serena

Serena volteo a ver la puerta principal, ahí se encontraba una distinguida dama, con su cabello recogido con el de Serena, dos bolitas en cada lado y suelto, parecía bombones

-Hija, el Príncipe Diamante me ha propuesto algo, mas bien, me pidió algo-dijo ella mientras se sentaba-Espero que aceptes, yo solo he dado mi permiso, pero no se como pienses-

-Lo que quiere decir tu madre es que...-se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo la mano izquierda y la miro fijamente-Si quisieras unirte con migo para siempre, ser mi fiel Princesa, la madre de mis hijos, es decir, si quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo él mientras un ligero rubor se posesionaba de sus mejillas-Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero, es que tu belleza es sin igual, tu cabello rubio parece dorado en el sol, tu rostro parece angelical, tus ojos azules son como el cielo, y tu sonrisa es la mas dulce del universo, lo que quiero decir es que eres muy hermosa, y me has cautivado, espero que aceptes mi proposición-

Serena no dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos asombrada, nunca antes había escuchado algo así, sus mejillas tomaron un rojo tomate, tardo en responder, por que no sabía que decirle al Príncipe, pero que más daba, era para dejar esa disputa, además, con el paso del tiempo ella lo amaría, o eso era lo que suponía, si se casaba con el Príncipe Diamante ya no habría mas guerras y el terror se acabaría, y así existiría un nuevo mundo, lleno de paz, Serena pensó que no era necesario amarlo, solo con que se llevara bien y le gustara físicamente le parecía necesario para casarse, después de meditarlo ella le sonrió

-Acepto-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba con su mano derecha el rostro de Diamante-Sería para mi un honor ser tu esposa-

Diamante sonrió y busco en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió y ahí se encontraba un pequeño anillo con un diamante blanco, tenía forma de un rombo, así Diamante se lo puso en su dedo con sumo cuidado, como si la mano de Serena pudiera romperse, después se levanto y abrazo a Serena poniendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Serena

-Ya esta dicho, Serena será mi esposa-dijo muy contento-La boda se efectuara dentro de 3 meses-

La madre de Serena se levanto y fue a abrazar a su hija, ella al parecer no le importaba, en su rostro había una gran seriedad, después Serena rompió ese abrazo y miro a su madre

-Iré a darle la noticia a las chicas-

Serena dejo a su madre y a su futuro esposo sorprendidos, desde cuando ella es tan seria, cuando Serena se fue los dos se miraron, después repentinamente se abrió la puerta y salió la cabeza de Serena

-Lo siento, pero es que me estabas pisando mamá, y Diamante me estaba pisando el cabello, la verdad me dolía mucho, tenía que salir de ahí de alguna forma, además mama me estabas asfixiando-dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mano atrás de su cabeza

Diamante empezó a reírse y su madre solo hizo una sonrisa para decirle que lo lamentaba

-Ahora si, voy por las chicas-dijo muy feliz después se fue

-Diamante, tenemos que hablar-dijo la Reina dejando su sonrisa por una seriedad absoluta

Diamante dejo de reírse, puso una cara mas sería y miro por la ventana, miraba como Serena les contaba emocionada la gran noticia y luego las chicas la abrazaron

-Que sucede Reina? Acaso tiene que ver con Serena? Pasa algo malo?-

-Pues mas o menos Diamante-dijo ella mientras se sentaba-Esto podría afectar a Serena-

-Por que dice eso?-

-Siéntate, y tomaremos té, así te lo explicare mejor-

Diamante se sentó enfrente de la Reina, mientras que ella le pedía telepáticamente a Michiru que les trajera un poco de té

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, espero que les allá gustado, por favor déjenme reviews


	2. Conociendo al amor

El pasado del Milenio de Plata

            Conociendo al amor.........

Serena ya estaba sola, las chicas regresaron a sus quehaceres, la verdad es que ella era la única que no hacía nada, tenía bastantes reglas, una de ellas era que no podía bajar a la Tierra, tenía que bajar con autorización, eso le molestaba de sobremanera, no entendía por que no podía ir, que había allá abajo? habrá algo emocionante? Un mounstro? Por que solo las chicas tenía aventuras y ella no, eso era algo ilógico

-Tal vez-dijo mientras caminaba-Debería investigar-dijo con una sonrisa-No tardare, será rápido-

Después se fue caminando hasta perder de vista el castillo, cerro los ojos, junto sus manos y las puso cerca de su pecho

-Oh, Cristal de Plata, tu que nos das el poder, eres él más poderosos, escucha mi ruego-en eso Serena empieza a brillar de un color dorado-Déjame tele transportarme hacia mi destino, hacía el Planeta Tierra-después desapareció

Serena volvió abrir los ojos, estaba en un bosque distinto al suyo, los árboles eran mas altos y más verdes, aun que había hojas de color café, los animales que se encontraban cerca se alejaba de ella, con temor, el lago que tenía cerca no estaba tan cristalino, toco el agua y esta se encontraba fría, Serena comprendió que estaba en la Tierra.

La princesa camino un poco y miro las flores, algunas estaban marquitas, en su reino no había ninguna así, se sentó y empezó a cantar, mientras cantaba los animales curiosos se acercaban a ella, hasta que ella pudo tocar a un conejo, cuando los demás vieron que no le pasaba nada, se acercaron a ella muy felices, ella reía ante lo que ellos hacían, en eso escucho unos pequeños gemidos.

Serena se levanto y camino hasta donde estaban los gemidos, se escondió detrás de un árbol para no ser vista, se sorprendió cuando lo vio.

Un joven alto, con cabello negro ojos azul marino, una armadura negra con algunas rayitas blancas y una gran capa negra, practicaba con la espada, Serena se puso una mano en la boca, era muy apuesto, el joven al parecer no había notado su presencia, hasta que se detuvo, guardo su espada y dio media vuelta, ya se iba cuando miro a la derecha, habían muchos animales reunidos, era muy extraño.

El joven se acerco y miro el jardín de flores, no había ninguna marchita, miro los árboles, todos estaban más hermosos, miro a los animales y como que un ciervo le enseño quien fue el causante, el joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Serena, estaba recargada en el mismo árbol, el joven se acerco lentamente a ella, estaba muy serio, la joven princesa no sabía que decir, solo cerro los ojos con temor.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como el joven le tomaba la mano y se la besaba dulcemente, la princesa miro al joven, que estaba arrodillado frente a ella

-Yo.....-

-Me podría decir por favor, el nombre de este ángel que esta aquí?-dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, aun arrodillado

-Mi nombre es.....es Serena......la Princesa Serena-

El joven se levanto y la miro a los ojos, la princesa sintió que se perdía en esos ojos, tan profundos, en un instante sus mejillas ardían, puesto que él joven no le había soltado la mano y estaba muy cerca de ella

-Mi nombre es, Endymion, soy el príncipe de este planeta-

-Encantada-dijo ella con una leve referencia

-Que hace la Princesa de la Luna en estos lugares?-

-Pues, príncipe yo....-

-Por favor princesa, no me diga príncipe, dígame por mi nombre- 

-Entonces, Endymion, me haría el favor de....decirme Serena y no princesa?-

-Con gusto, entonces....Serena, que estaba diciendo por que esta aquí abajo-

-Bueno.....lo que pasa es que.....estaba aburrida allá arriba, no me dejan hacer nada y no estoy con nadie, y quise investigar un poco-

-Ya veo, ese es mi caso, Serena, me tiene prohibido ir a la luna, por que dicen que solo hay puras chicas-

-Eso mismo me dice, bueno, pero al revez, que no me dejan venir para acá por que hay puros hombres aquí, es cierto?-

-Eso es cierto, mi madre murió cuando yo nací-

-Lo lamentó mucho-

-No te preocupes, no estoy solo, tengo a mi padre y a mis guardianes-

-También tienes guardianes?-

-Si, entre ellos, mi padre y yo, somos los que habitamos aquí, como no tenemos mujeres no podemos reproducirnos-

Serena se rió un momento, a la joven princesa no había notado que el joven estaba casi abrasándola por la cintura, de no ser por que recargaba su mano en el árbol

-De que te ríes?-

-Que somos lo contrario a ti, es decir, en mi planeta solo viven mi madre y mis guardianas, y claro los animales, las flores, los lagos y los árboles-dije de reír-Y mis guardianas son como diosas de su planeta.....mi padre murió a manos de Negeremía- (N/A: no se si se escriba así :p) 

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti-

-No, de hecho no, por que conocí a Diamante, nos hicimos amigos y lo somos hasta ahora-la verdad Serena no tenía intenciones de decirle al joven que estaba comprometida

-Ya veo, entonces yo se que hacer por ti, te enseñare mi planeta, se que te encantara, y espero que seamos amigos-

-Ese es mi deseo-dijo sonriendo

El príncipe se separo de ella y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero, ella tomo su brazo y se fueron a ver las diferentes cosas que había, los paisajes eran hermosos, los animales curiosos se acercaban a ellos, jugando entre sus piernas y otro subiendo hasta sus hombros o cabeza

***

-Chicas-dijo Rei corriendo

-Que sucede?-pregunto Lita 

-No encuentro a la Princesa, después que nos comento que va a casar ya no la encuentro-

-Que extraño-dijo Mina-Tal vez decidió irse de una ves con Diamante-

-eso no puede ser-Dijo Amy quien estaba llegando-De hecho hace rato sentí un gran poder cerca del bosque-

-Creen que la han raptado?-dijo Lita preocupada

-Yo creo-dijo Rei pensativa-Conociendo a nuestra princesa se fue.......-

-A la Tierra-dijeron las cuatro al unísono

-No puede ser-dijo Mina alterada-Se lo tiene prohibido-

-Pero, la princesa es muy curiosa-repuso Lita-Debemos encontrarla-

-Vamos, rápido, tenemos que ir a la tierra, no sabemos lo que pueda pasarle-

Las cuatro chicas se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron

-Por los poderes de los planetas de las Sailors-dijeron las cuatro al unísono

Cada una brillo distinto, Mercurio azul, Venus amarillo, Marte rojo y Júpiter verde, después de un rato las cuatro desaparecieron

***

Serena estaba sentada enfrente del lago, sus pies estaban dentro del aguay jugaba con una ardilla traviesa, mientras que Endymion estaba dentro del lago, no estaba nadando, solo estaba pescando, después de intentos fallidos se fue a lado de Serena, que en ese momento la ardilla ya se iba

-Te la estas pasando bien?-

-Si-dijo sonriendo-Gracias por todo-

-Cuando quieras-

Los dos se miraron, cada uno sentía que se perdía en los ojos de otro, los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, no podían evitarlo, cada uno pensaba como sabrían los labios del otro, que se sentiría estar unidos, el príncipe cerro los ojos, la princesa lo imito, estaban tan cerca, sus labios se rozaron, y se juntaron por completo, era un beso tierno, dulce e inocente, el primer beso de ambos, el joven se acerco aun mas a ella y la tomo por la cintura, la princesa revolvió el cabello negro del joven en sus manos, los dos disfrutaban el momento, sin saber que ocho sombras los veían desde lejos.

**Fin de Segundo Capitulo**

*****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les allá gustado, pronto le seguiré, por favor déjenme reviews y gracias a los que ya lo hicieron ^O^ hasta la próxima 


	3. Un gran secreto

El pasado del Milenio de Plata

                    Un gran secreto

Diamante miro la ventana con algo de tristeza, los árboles estaban realmente hermosos, a lo lejos podía verse un pequeño lago cristalino, donde algunos animales iban a tomar agua o bañar a sus crías, el príncipe suspiro, era complicado pensar que su prometida Serena tuviera mucho que hacer, nuevamente suspiro, estaría haciendo lo correcto en casarse con ella?

-Joven príncipe-dijo una voz detrás de él-Hay algo que le preocupe?-

-No-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la joven-Solo estaba pensando-miro la charola que traía-Y ese té, para quien es?-intentando fingir una sonrisa

-Es para la princesa, pero por mas que la busco no la encuentro-dijo pensativa la diosa de Neptuno-Tampoco he visto a los otras Sailors, esto es algo muy extraño-

-No creo que se haya perdido, además, no pudo bajar a la Tierra sin autorización, tal vez este jugando por ahí con las otras sailors-dijo Diamante desviando la mirada 

-Si tienes razón-dijo Michiru dejando la bandeja en una mesita que estaba cerca-Nos veremos después, príncipe-después de hacer una reverencia se fue del lugar dejando a Diamante sumido en sus pensamientos 

-Creo que lo que me preocupa es si seré capaz de ser el esposo de la Reina de la Luna-dijo en forma de un murmullo

***

Michiru se detuvo al mirar a Haruka mientras se acercaba, la otra Sailor, al notar a su 'amiga' se detuvo enfrente de ella, las dos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, después de un rato, Haruka se recargo en la pared poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza 

-Y bien, que te preocupa?-

-La princesa-se limito a decir mientras se ponía un dedo sobre su barbilla

-Que tiene?-

-No la encuentro-

-Debe estar con las chicas, ya sabes como a la princesa le gusta jugar en el bosque con ellas-

-No lo creo-dijo con una mirada muy curiosa-No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí una gran cantidad de poder en el Bosque, fueron dos fuerzas, la primera fue la mas fuerte que la segunda-

-Que?-preguntó alarmada-También lo sentiste?-

-Si-dijo mirando a su compañera a los ojos-Eso quiere decir que no fue mi imaginación-

-Pero entonces.....esto empieza a complicarse-

-Lo mas seguro es que ella.......-

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir, le pediré a Hotaru que nos ayude, la Reina no debe enterarse-

-Aun que creo que ya sintió las presencias-

-Lo sé, pero ahora esta muy preocupada, no sirve ahora preocuparla aun más-dijo sería Haruka

-Tienes razón, entonces, manos a la obra-dijo Michiru con la misma seriedad que Haruka

***

Endymion se encontraba recargado en un árbol, disfrutando la cálida brisa tocar sus mejillas y la dulce sombra que golpeaba su cara, en sus brazos, se encontraba una hermosa joven rubia placidamente dormida, que aun tenía las mejillas un tanto rojas, el príncipe de la Tierra sonrió al recordar el dulce beso que tuvieron, para ser su primer beso no estuvo mal.

Suspiro suavemente para no despertar a la joven, sin embargo, había sentido unas presencias extrañas, solo 4, 4 esencias que no conocía en lo absoluto, volvió a suspirar, tal vez era su imaginación, pero.......Serena le había dicho que también sintió 4 presencias extrañas, acaso alguien estuvo espiándolos? Si era así, no sabia que haría, se supone que el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna no deberían conocerse en lo absoluto.

Una angustia pasaba por todo su cuerpo, no quería separase de Serena, por que le había tomado mucho cariño, y aun sin conocerse muy bien sabía que la amaría, una ola de preocupación también acompaño a su angustia, cuando se enterara su padre, lo mataría, y tal vez, le prohibiera seguir viendo a Serena. Pero su angustia y preocupación se fue cuando la joven en sus brazos se acomodo en su pecho y dijo su nombre. La miro por unos segundos, ese beso había significado mas que lo que él pensaba.

Sonrió sin preocupación, no debía amargarse por algo que no había pasado y que era posible que nunca pasará, además ahora debería disfrutar su momento, no era muy común que una princesa se quedara dormida en tus brazas ni mucho menos que mencione tu nombre mientras dormía.

Endymion se culpo por tener una armadura, por que no sentiría el calor de su amada, ni ella sentiría su calor, pero bueno, el no esperaba visitas, y como siempre traía su armadura.......

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó correctamente y miraba a todos lados preocupada, dejando a Endymion algo confundido

-Que sucede?-pregunto él mirándola fijamente

-No lo sientes? Una presencia, no dos presencias viene para acá-dijo Serena alarmada-Esas presencias son de.....de....-dijo Serena pensando un poco-No puede ser!!-dijo ella con miedo y sorpresa

-Que sucede?-volvió a repetir el joven

-Ya se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia-dijo Serena con algo de temor-Debo irme, me matarán si me encuentran aquí-dijo Serena mas preocupada-Por favor Endymion si alguien te viene a preguntar si estoy aquí o si estuve, diles que no-dijo en forma suplicante

El príncipe solo asintió, Serena le regalo una sonrisa y beso los labios del chico con dulzura, el beso no duro mucho, pero para Endymion fue el beso mas dulce que pudo haber tenido, la joven princesa se levanto, cerro los ojos y junto sus manos en su pecho

-Cristal de Plata, escucha mi ruego, te suplico que me envíes al lugar donde pertenezco-Serena brillo unos segundos y luego desapareció, dejando algunas chispas doradas

Endymion suspiro levemente, se levanto y comenzó a caminar para salirse del bosque, la verdad no entendía el comportamiento de Serena, todo iba bien, por que se alarmo?, su pregunta fue respondida cuando vio a dos mujeres con trajes de marinero, una muy alta con el cabello cortó y rubio y la otra mediana con el cabello largo y azul, las dos chicas lo miraban fijamente, como si lo creyeran culpable

-Disculpe-dijo la joven de cabello azul-Usted es el príncipe de la Tierra?-

-Si-suspiro-Yo soy el príncipe Endymion- 

-Príncipe-dijo la otra joven con cierto tono de respeto-Nosotros somos unas de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna-

-Y veníamos a preguntarle-dijo la otra interrumpiendo-Si no ha visto a una jovencita rubia-

Endymion sonrió amargamente, claro que la había visto, hasta la había besado, pero no podía decirles que sí, le había dicho a Serena que no dijera nada sobre su estancia en el planeta Tierra, suspiro y las miro seriamente

-No, no he visto a ninguna jovencita-dijo desviando la mirada

-Bueno, gracias por su atención, príncipe-dijo la joven de cabello azul haciendo una reverencia 

-Con su compermiso-dijo la otra también haciendo una reverencia

Las dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos, brillaron unos segundos y desaparecieron, dejando a Endymion un tanto sorprendido

***

Las chicas estaban en el lago del planeta de la Luna, Amy jugaba con una ardilla que se encontraba cerca, Mina movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro adentro del agua, Rei estaba recargada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirando el pasto y Lita estaba recargada en otro árbol con las manos hacia atrás mirando las flores que había del otro extremo del lago

-Entonces que hacemos?-dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio

-No lo sé-dijo Lita con seriedad

-Tal vez debamos decirle a la Reina-dijo Amy mientras que la ardilla se subía a su hombro

-Estas loca Amy-protesto Mina sacando su mano del agua-La Reina ya tiene mucho de que preocuparse, no podemos llegar y decirle 'Disculpe su alteza, pero acabamos de ver a su hija ir a la Tierra y se estaba besando con otro hombre'-suspiro-no podemos-

-Mina tiene razón-dijo Lita mirando a Amy-No podemos llegar así, además que la mataría-

-Eso no me preocupa-dijo Rei-No me preocupa que haya bajado a la Tierra, yo nunca la delatare por eso, ella es curiosa y era natural que algún día bajara-hizo una pausa-Lo que me preocupa es que se estaba besando con otro hombre, y ella, se supone, estaba comprometida-

Las chicas miraron el suelo con tristeza y seriedad, como si esperaran que el suelo les diera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas

-No hay que comentar nada-dijo Mina de repente-No le digamos nada a la Reina, y mucho menos a nuestra princesa-dijo sonriendo

-Pero-dijo Amy que no estaba convencida

-Tal vez haya sido un error-dijo Lita-El chico no estaba nada feo, tal vez solo fue un mal entendido-

-Pero.....-balbuceo Amy mirando a Rei

-De acuerdo, no diremos nada-dijo Rei finalmente

-Rei.....-susurro Amy

-Tal vez sea como dice Lita, pero será mejor que no digamos nada, veremos que pasa mas adelante, pro ahora será nuestro gran secreto-

-Si, nuestro secreto-dijo Mina sonriendo

-Bien-dijo Amy sonriendo-Si todas están de acuerdo con su decisión, no me opondré, será nuestro secreto-

-Pero eso si-dijo Rei-La espiaremos, veremos si sigue bajando a la Tierra-

-Aun que lo dudo-dijo Lita sonriendo-Tiene a Diamante-

-Es cierto-dijo Rei sería-Pero.....-miro el rostro de sus compañeras-No olvídenlo-dijo sonriendo-Solo espero que nadie abra la boca-dijo con algo de malicia

-Verdad, Mina?-dijo Lita en el mismo tono que Rei

-Que malas son con migo, no diré nada, será una promesa-dijo sonriendo

Las chicas asintieron, aun que Rei aun no estaba muy segura sobre el error de Serena y el chico, solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran y que no volvieran a repetirse, o si no, sería obligada a decirle a su Reina, por cierto motivo que le pidió la Reina.....

**Fin del Tercer Capitulo**

**********************************

Notas de la autora:

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero es que no encontraba ninguna inspiración, debía esforzarme, espero que les este gustando, y gracias a todos por sus reviews


	4. La Invitación

Notas de la autora: creo que nunca he explicado algo, bueno, las chicas tiene su traje de marinero, todas a excepción de Haruka, que siempre se viste de hombre, solo se transforma para ayudar a Michiru o a Serena 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El pasado del Milenio de Plata

                       4 La Invitación 

Serena estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, con su mano derecha en su pecho, desaparecer tan rápidamente era muy agotador, no debía verse agitada para que las chicas no supieran a donde había ido, y desear que ni Haruka y Michiru la hayan descubierto. Al regularizarse su respiración, cerro los ojos para recordar a su príncipe. Su primer beso se lo había dado él, como le gustaría regresar a la Tierra y seguir a su lado, pero ya no se podía, ahora debía comportarse normal, como si hubiera estado jugando con los animales del bosque.

Abrió los ojos y salió de su escondite, poniendo una gran sonrisa, al sentir la brisa en sus mejillas, no iba a dejar que las chicas se enteraran, y menos ahora que ella estaba comprometida. Y que iba hacer, ella estaba comprometida con Diamante y acababa de estar con otro hombre que era obvio que no era Diamante. Suspiro débilmente, no sabía que hacer, tal vez debería romper el compromiso, pero si lo hacía le preguntarían por que y no quería dar respuestas o explicaciones.

Se quedo paralizaba al ver a las chicas hablando, no debía ser obvia, debía simular que había estado jugando con los animales del bosque, eso era todo, no tenían por que enterarse de que había ido a la Tierra. Con cautela se acerco a ellas con una sonrisita y con un miedo enorme.

-Hola chicas-saludo con alegría intentando no parecer culpable

-Hola princesa-saludo Amy con su habitual sonrisa-Justamente estabamos hablando de usted-

-A....sí?-preguntó con miedo

-Si nos preguntábamos donde estaba-dijo Mina-Por que no la habíamos visto, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, princesa-

Al terminar la frase, Serena se quedo hecha una piedra, y las otras chicas le dieron a Mina una mirada severa, para darle entender que estaba metiendo la pata, después Lita se apresuro en cambiar el tema

-Saben de que me entere?-dijo ella sonriendo

-De que?-pregunto Rei siguiéndole el juego

-Que habrá una fiesta de disfraces-

-Y eso que?-preguntó Rei confundida

-Que no es cualquier fiesta-dijo Lita sonriendo mas-Es una fiesta para celebrar la unión de las planetas y galaxias cercanas-

-Es cierto-dijo Mina algo avergonzada-Escuche algo así, debemos ir con un disfraz, pero no es gran cosa, lo único que se tiene que poner es un antifaz en la cara y ya-dijo algo desilusionada-También me entere, que usted esta invitada princesa-

-Yo?-dijo Serena saliendo de su trance-Pero debe ir mi madre-

-Lo sabemos, princesa-dijo amablemente Amy-Pero su madre no puede ir, y la enviara a usted como representante de la Luna-

-Bueno, si esos son los deseos de mi madre-dijo algo consternada 

-Y quien dará este año la sede?-pregunto Mina-El año pasado fue la galaxia oeste-

-La sede la dará esta galaxia, creo que será en la Tierra-dijo Rei poniéndose su dedo índice en la barbilla

-En la Tierra?-

-Así es-dijo Rei mirando a las chicas

Serena se quedo callada, iría a la fiesta en representación de su madre a una fiesta, donde tal vez encontraría a su príncipe.......pero no era posible, el padre de Endymion debe de estar en la fiesta, no el hijo, suspiro débilmente, y ella que quería volver a verlos

-Princesa aquí esta-dijo una voz detrás de ella al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro derecho

Serena dio un salto al ver a Haruka y Michiru detrás de ella, con expresión muy sería, tal vez ella no caerían en la trampa que estaba jugando con los animales, no sabía que hacer, así que fingió su mejor sonrisa y se las regalo a sus compañeras

-Hola Haruka-dijo intentando que su voz no temblara

-Te hemos estado buscando-dijo molesta Michiru-¿dónde te habías metido?-

-Yo......bueno....pues.....estaba.....-

-Con nosotras-dijo Rei acercándose a Serena-Es mas que obvio Michiru, somos sus guardianas personales y sus damas de compañía, era natural que estuviera con nostras-

-Todo este tiempo?-pregunto Haruka alzando una ceja

-Así es-la apoyo Amy-Hemos hablado con la princesa sobre la fiesta que se hará en la Tierra-

-Que curioso-dijo Michiru ligeramente molesta-Acabábamos de ir para allá, ya que habíamos sentido una presencia que se había ido de este planeta a la Tierra-

-Fui yo-se apresuro a decir Lita-Es que el otro día fui para allá.....y había perdido mi brazalete y Neflite  me hizo el favor de encontrarlo-dijo mostrando un pequeño brazalete en su mano hecho de oro

-Vaya Lita, el interés tiene pies-dijo con picardía Mina

-Cállate, Mina-dijo Lita mientras los colores se le subía al rostro

-En serio?-pregunto Haruka no muy convencida

-Así es-dijo Lita aun sonrojada-Es cierto, Jedite te manda saludos Rei-

Rei miro el cielo avergonzada, lo cual formo una risa entre Amy, Mina y Lita, Serena no entendía nada de nada, solo se limito a sonreír, ¿quien demonios era Neflite y Jedite? Michiru seguía molesta, como que no estaba del todo convencida, iba a replicar algo, pero Haruka le hizo una señal de que se quedara callada y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Serena.

-Te creo, cabeza de bombón-y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Michiru, vamonos-

Haruka dejo de abrazar a Serena y se fue con Michiru, que seguía molesta, Serena solo suspiro aliviada, pero se puso a reír con las chicas, ya que Rei estaba realmente sonrojada y era muy raro verla sonrojada

***

Diamante salió del castillo pasando de lago por Hotaru, que regresaba de visitar a Setsuna, que estaba en la puerta del tiempo, Hotaru se extraño por su presencia y noto su aura maligna, siempre le daba mala espina que el entrara al castillo y se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido Diamante, aun que ella era la Sailor mas poderosa (después de Serena) y algo sangrienta, ya que la solían llamar la diosa de la sangra y guerra, sentía muy extraña cada vez que Diamante venía al castillo. Estaba muy concentrada, que no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka y Michiru se pararon frente a ella. 

-Que pasa Hotaru?-pregunto Haruka poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica

-Para que vino ese?-pregunto Hotaru frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-Para pedir la mano de la Princesa Serena-dijo Michiru con calma-Por que?-

-En serio? No vino para otra cosa?-

-No lo sabemos Hotaru-dijo Haruka encogiendo los hombros-Habla en privado con el Reina-

-Debo ir a verla-dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando con decisión hasta perderse de vista

-Que le pasara?-preguntó Michiru mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-La entiendo-dijo Haruka mirando por donde se fue Hotaru-A mi también me da mala espina ese príncipe Diamante-cerro los ojos-Presiento que viene por algo mas que la mano de la princesa-

-Por que lo dices, Haruka?-

-Por que creo que el príncipe de la Tierra es mejor prometido para nuestra princesa que ese príncipe de la Luna Fantasma-

-Estoy contigo, pero son deseos de la reina-

-Lo sé, solo lo vamos a vigilar muy de cerca-

-Como digas-

***

Las chicas estaban sentadas cerca del lago, Serena tenía los pies en el agua tibia y cristalina, en sus piernas estaba Mina con sus ojos cerrados, que su mano izquierda descansaba en el lago, Rei estaba recargada en un árbol mirando de ves en cuando a Serena, Amy estaba sentada a lado de Lita, que su espalda se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol (estaba sentada)  

-Ahora díganme, quienes son Neflite y Jedite?-

-Son guardianes como nosotras-contesto Mina sin abrir los ojos-Son de la Tierra-

-Son cuatro en total-dijo Amy sonriendo-Digamos que el jefe de ellos es Jedite, es un joven muy apuesto y gentil, aun que algo arrogante, pero no mucho-

-Y a Rei le gusta Jedite-dijo Mina para fastidiar a Rei

-No digas eso-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba-El y yo solo somos amigos-

-Claro-dijo Mina sin darle tanto interés-El segundo más importante es Ziosite, es hombre pero se parece a una mujer por su cabello rubio y largo-Mina miro con cautela a Amy y cerro nuevamente los ojos-A esta Amy le gusta-

Amy no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo y miro el suelo, Serena rió un poco por la reacción de su guardiana

-Otro de ellos-dijo Rei que seguía sonrojada-Es Malakite, a Mina le gusta mucho-  

-Claro que no-dijo levantándose de repente-Es un pervertido de primera, lo odio-

-Ah sí?-pregunto Rei con malicia-Y por que estas tan sonrojada?-

Mina no dijo nada y volvió a acomodarse en las piernas de Serena, que no paraba de reírse silenciosamente por la reacción de sus Sailors 

-Y el ultimo-dijo Amy aun sonrojada-Es Neflite-dijo mirando a Lita-A Lita le gusta mucho-

Lita se sonrojo y cerro los ojos mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados en su cabeza, como sin darle importancia

-Y a ti princesa?-dijo Mina abriendo los ojos para mirar a Serena-Te gusta alguien?-

Serena tuvo el impulso de decirles que si, de que había conocido al príncipe de la Tierra y que se había enamorado de él, pero no podía debería también confesar que había estado en la Tierra sin permiso y no quería tener problemas

-No, nadie-

-Mina-dijo enojada Rei-Esas preguntas no se hacen, sabes que la princesa no ha salido del planeta-

-Tienes razón-dijo Mina sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Serena se sintió culpable y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada sobre su ida a la Tierra, no quería que sus amigas se enojaran, pero ocultarles algo era mucho más doloroso, se formo un gran silencio, incomodo para Serena, si no pasaba algo pronto, terminaría gritando que había ido a la Tierra.

Pero un milagro paso, de la nada se sintió una fuerza poderosa, un resplandor azul se formo cerca del árbol donde Rei se recargaba, hubo un momento de luz cegadora y apareció un hombre con el cabello café y largo, con una armadura.

-Jedite!!-dijo sorprendida Amy

Rei se puso de mil colores, respiro profundo volteó a ver a Jedite, que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, miro a Rei y después a Serena, que lo miro extrañada ya que no lo había visto nunca, pero él la miro con una sonrisa

-Buenas, princesa de la Luna-se inclino un poco-El príncipe le manda saludos-

-Cómo esta eso?-dijo Rei haciéndose la que no sabía nada

-Es por cortesía, Rei, nuestro príncipe es muy caballeroso-dijo incorporándose

-Ya veo-

-Rei, me alegra que veas-Rei se enojo visiblemente-Pero no vine a saber si ves o no, solo vine a entregar esto-saco dos sobrecitos de su armadura-Uno es la invitación-Rei le arrebato la invitación-Y esta es para la princesa, por favor, léala en privado-   

Serena tomo el sobre y lo miro con detenimiento, era más pequeña que la invitación, pero no cabía duda de que estaba más bonita, con letras de color oro, tenía su nombre, Mina le iba a preguntar algo, pero se contuvo

-Que contiene esta carta-pregunto Rei sin mirar a Jedite

-Créeme que no es mi declaración de amor-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano de que no importaba, Rei estaba furiosa-Bueno, ya hice mi deber, me tengo que retirar-

Se acerco a Rei y le beso la mano, ella solo se quedó paralizada sonrojada, se despidió con la mano de las otras Sailors y desapareció de la misma forma que llego.

-Rei no quiero interrumpir, pero creo que debes abrirla-dijo en tono burlón Mina

-Cállate-Reí abrió la invitación-Es la invitación para la fiesta, dice la hora, el lugar y una cartita pequeña, que debes presentar para entrar-

-Bueno, vamos a dársela a la Reina-dijo Mina levantándose-Vienes princesa?-

-No gracias Mina, me quedare un poco mas-dijo sonriendo

-Como desees princesa-

Las cuatro chicas se fueron al castillo dejando sola a Serena, ella miro a todos lados verificando que nadie estuviera cerca, después abrió con cuidado la carta, como si fuera de cristal o tuviera una bomba. Adentro de la carta había una tarjeta, la saco con cuidado y sonrió al ver de quien era. Era de Endymion se la había mandado por que estaba preocupado, en ella decía:

Serena, espero que estés bien, no le dije nada a esas dos Sailors tuyas que aparecieron, te mano la invitación con Jedite, espero que puedas venir, nos vemos

Te quiere......Endymion 

Serena sonrió y abrazo la carta como si fuera Endymion, que lindo de su parte, y claro que iba a ir, comenzó a soñar despierta sin notar que Diamante la miraba por detrás de un árbol al otro lado del lago

Continuara........................

***********************************

Notas de la autora:

Que difícil es inspirarte, pero bueno, ya esta el capitulo cuatro, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los reviews, espero que me pongan mas y me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia 


	5. Un nuevo reto por delante

El pasado del Milenio de Plata

                              5 Un nuevo reto por delante 

Haruka miraba a Michiru, que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos cruzadas, estaba molesta por que sentía que la princesa no había sido del todo sincera, y sin importar lo que dijera Haruka mas enojaba a Michiru, así que dejo de insistir para que dejara en paz a su princesa

-Pues insisto Haruka-dijo molesta Michiru-Que no es sincera, estoy segura que fue a la Tierra-

-No importa ya-dijo Haruka encogiéndose los hombros-De todas formas irá allá para el baile-

-Sí pero.....-

-Ya Michiru, es una adolescente, es obvio que tiene curiosidad-

-Pero la curiosidad mato al gato-

-La curiosidad no es mala, es buen inicio de que será una gran Reina, recuerda que nuestra Reina era igual de curiosa, y vela ahora, es una gran soberana-

-Pero debemos proteger a la princesa, no queremos quedarnos sin Reina para el futuro- 

-Michiru, pareces una madre sobre protectora-dijo Haruka divertida

-Calla-dijo seriamente la joven sonrojada, mientras se levantaba e iba a la ventana-Sabes bien que nosotras tenemos que protegerla de todo, es nuestro deber, además que......-

Michiru se callo inmediatamente cuando sintió los brazos de su acompañante alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole un cálido abrazo. 

-Calma Michiru, la princesa no solo nos tiene a nosotros, también tiene a sus Sailors acompañantes, estoy segura que pase lo que pase, estará bien-le susurro Haruka con algo de sensualidad

-Si tú lo dices, puedo sentirme un poco mas tranquila-dijo Michiru con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos 

-Tú ten confianza, nosotras tendremos a una gran Reina-dijo Haruka al mirar por la ventana 

***

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que le envió Endymion, con sumo cuidado se la guardo carta, no dejaría que alguien se la quitara. Con delicadeza saco sus pies del agua y los dejo en el paso para secarlos. Se recostó y miro los árboles que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol entre las divisiones de ojos. 

-Hola princesa mía-dijo Diamante poniéndose enfrente de Serena

-¡Diamante!-exclamó la joven princesa sentándose

-Vaya, no esperabas mi estancia aquí-

-Sinceramente, no-dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y una sonriendo

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Claro, no hay problema-

Diamante se sentó a lado de Serena, y siendo su prometido, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la cerco a él, recargándola en su pecho. Serena se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras escuchaba los latidos de Diamante, su ritmo eran calmados pero precisos, como si su corazón tuviera decisión cada vez que daba un latido. 

-Hoy es un hermoso día-dijo Diamante

-Así es, en este lugar, todo esta creado por mi madre, nada muere y todo siempre es bello-dijo Serena sonriendo tímidamente 

-Es como tu, linda, bella y dulce-

-Gracias-

-Me he enterado de que vas a ir a un baile, mi madre también esta invitada, pero iré en su lugar-

-Ya veo-dijo con cierta tristeza

-Espero que puedas bailar con migo unas cuantas piezas-

-Claro, no veo él por que no-dijo Serena haciendo una risa forzada

-Bueno-

Diamante recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Serena mientras sonreía y cerraba a los ojos. Disfruto el aroma de su amada, era como estar en un prado donde las flores sacaban sus mejores aromas y una brisa fresca golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas. Pero se sorprendió al percibir un aroma mas, un aroma más varonil, impresionado se separo de Serena, dejándola impresionada. 

-Dime-dijo con una mirada fría y desafiante-¿Con quien has estado?-

-Eh?-preguntó confusa

-¿Qué con quien has estado todo el día?-

-Con las chicas-

-¿Y por esa razón hueles a hombre?-

Serena se quedo perpleja, eso quería decir que Diamante percibió el aroma de Endymion, y ahora, que iba hacer, debía tener una buena excusa, algo que le ayudara, en eso, la idea de le vino a la mente. 

-Así es, huelo a hombre por Haruka, ¿no ves que a ella le gusta vestirse de hombre? Por lo cual también se pone colonia, es su aroma, por favor Diamante-dijo con cierta dulzura-Tu sabes que me tiene prohibido la salida de mi planta sin permiso-

-Yo no sabía que tu siguieras las reglas-

-Si quiero ser una buena Reina, debo de acatar las reglas, aun que no me agraden, así, mi madre estará orgullosa de mí-

Diamante la miro como evaluándola, era obvio que no quería creerle, pero también, sabía que Haruka siempre estaba con ella, era posible que la allá abrasado y le impregno su aroma, eso debía ser, por que, sus sailors no hubieran consentido su huida a otro planeta 

-Tienes razón-dijo cambiando su mirada fría y desafiante por una dulce y cálida

Diamante tomo por la barbilla a Serena, sin quitarle una mano de su hombro y la acerco lentamente a su rostro, para quedarse unidos en un beso. Diamante sentía una cálida sensación en sus labios, algo realmente tierno y dulce, mientras que Serena, no sentía nada de lo que sentía su acompañante, al contrario, sentía asco y repulsión, pero no podía quitárselo por que levantaría mas sospechas, y ya le tenía demasiado miedo a esos ojos desafiantes y fríos que daba Diamante como para volver a verlos. 

Al separarse, Serena sintió ganas de llorar, y para que Diamante no lo notara, lo abrazo con fuerza recargando su cabeza en su pecho. El joven príncipe creyó, que era una muestra de amor o algo así, sin notar que Serena lloraba en silencio deseando estar mejor con Endymion en vez de ese hombre que solo sentía asco. 

-Te amo Serena-dijo Diamante correspondiendo el abrazo-¿Sientes lo mismo?-

-Por supuesto, Diamante-dijo Serena ignorando que en su mente decía todo lo contrario-También te amo-

Diamante sonrió satisfecho mirando el lago cristalino, tal vez si llegara a seducirla, lograría el objetivo de su madre, y así, su madre sería realmente la única Reina del Universo. 

***

Endymion miraba por su ventana al cielo, donde se veía un poco transparente la Luna. Ahí se encontraba su amada, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando él como él pensaba en ella? Su forma de actuar ponía un poco nerviosos a sus guardianes, ya que sabían que su príncipe no se quedaba tan serio, ni mirando tanto tiempo el cielo. Jedite se armo de valor y fue a lado de su príncipe.

-Por favor príncipe, estoy seguro que no le pasará nada malo-dijo Jedite con una sonrisa-Tienen a sus defensoras, además que la verá en el baile-

-Pero......-

-Vamos, no debe ser tan insistente, ya sabe que su padre se molestaría si sabe que usted vio a la princesa de la Luna-

-Lo sé-

-Mejor vamos a entrenar, debe olvidarla por un rato-

Endymion suspiro y salió al jardín custodiado por sus cuatro guardianes, que al llegar a un prado se pusieron en guardia para atacar a su príncipe los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Aun que lo atacaron por sorpresa y al mismo tiempo,  Endymion tenía la mente en otro lado, junto con su princesa. Pero puso mas atención antes de que Neflite le diera un golpe que talvez lo hubiera desmayado. 

***

Serena se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Diamante, que estaba mirando la belleza de la joven. Se veía tan tierna e inocente, se atrevería a decir que era mucho mas hermosa que Esmeralda, la dama de compañía de su madre. Se veía tan hermosa que le pareció ver a un ángel. Con una sonrisita, acaricio la silueta de Serena con dulzura. ¿Por qué si madre quería hacerle daño a un ángel? Definitivamente no dejaría que lo hiciera. 

Cuando la beso, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, algo cálido que se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo. ¿Será acaso que estaba enamorándose de la joven? No, no podía, por que su deber era eliminarla pero.....por otro lado, era realmente hermosa, delicada y dulce, la joven princesa le daba todo lo que nunca le dio su madre, respeto, dulzura, amor....tantas cosas

-Eres linda, y mi prometida.......-susurro mientras Serena lo abrazaba entre sueños

Recordó como su puso al percibir una roma diferente l de la joven, una roma varonil, sintió como la ira lo consumía. Si algo sabía de él era que siempre había sido muy posesivo, y ahora, la joven princesa era de su propiedad. Sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras la abrazaba.  No dejaría que alguien se la llevara de su lado, y si alguien lo hacía, solo merecía la muerte.  

-Pero bueno, creo que después de todo, si tendré esposa.......no permitiré que mi madre te toque un cabello.....no señor-

Diamante abrazo a Serena y se recargo en un árbol cercano, disfrutando del calor de su nueva y única prometida

***

En un mundo de oscuridad total, una joven de cabello largo y negro, miraba por la ventana, era realmente hermosa, de no ser por la mirada malévola que tenía. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro escotado, con una media luna al revez negra en la frente, de la misma manera que la tenía Diamante.

-Mi dulce amor-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella-Que observas en la ventana?-

-Creo que vuestro hijo-comenzó a decir la mujer-Se ha enamorado-

-Que haga lo que quiera-exclamó el hombre sin importancia-Pronto, tu serás mi Reina-

-Y vuestra esposa? No olvidéis que es madre de vuestro hijo-

-Lo sé, mi querida Nejeremia, pero la quitare del camino, y tu y yo seremos los reyes, una vez que mi hijo mate a la princesa y de paso a la Reina-

-Creo que tienes razón-contesto la joven mirando al hombre de la ventana-Ya veo que a vos no os importáis lo que suceda después-

-No si estoy contigo-

-Entonces, esperare-dijo mirando nuevamente la ventana

-Nos veremos amor, comenzare a hacer planes-

Diciendo esto, se fue, dejando a la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pasaba su mirada no a la Luna, sino a la Tierra, donde un joven espadachín, muy apuesto, que practicaba con sus cuatro guardines

-Ese viejo tonto-dijo Nejeremia mirando con maldad a la Tierra-No puedo creer que se allá tragado todo lo que le dije, cuando mate a su esposa, no solo ella morirá, también él......después veré que hago con el príncipe Diamante y haré, que el príncipe de la Tierra sea solo mío-sonrió con maldad-Solo esperare a que hagan el trabajo de matar a la princesa, y Endymion será todo mío-

La joven se rió con cierta maldad que daba miedo, pero lo que ella no sabía, era el amor secreto del príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna.......

***

Las chicas miraban con cara de resignación a Setsuna, la sailor del tiempo, que las miraba esperando una respuesta. Al parecer ni a Haruka y Michiru le hizo ninguna gracia lo que tenían que hacer por su princesa, y todo por su baile que se acercaba mas

-Con la pena chicas-dijo pacientemente la sailor más solitaria-Tendrán que enseñarle-

-¿Pero como?-preguntó Mina sin dar crédito a lo que oía-Nosotras tampoco hemos ido a un baile, así que no podemos enseñarle algo que no sabemos- 

-Mina tiene razón, además, no es que critique a la princesa-dijo Rei con cara de resignación-Es que ella es algo atolondrada con esas cosas-

-Entonces, ¿quieres que haga el ridículo?-dijo Setsuna mirando por la ventana-No podemos enviar a la princesa si no sabe como......-

-Pero ¿como quieres que le enseñemos?-pregunto Lita sorprendida

-Bueno, Haruka, tu serías su base-

-¿Yo?-preguntó perpleja señalándose

-Claro, tu eres lo único que tenemos de hombre, no le puedo pedir al príncipe Diamante que nos ayude, por que ya sería demasiado vergonzoso......con solo saber que, la princesa no tiene ni idea como bailar, Haruka ya te dije, tu serás su pareja de baile-

-Pero no se bailar-dijo Haruka sonrojándose-Nunca he bailado en toda mi vida-

-Pero no estarás sola-continuó Setsuna con tranquilidad-Michiru te ayudara, me ha dicho un pajarito que ella si sabe como bailar-

-Pero....pero.....-

-Tienes un gran reto, tienes que enseñarle a bailar no solo a Haruka, sino también a todas las chicas-

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron las 4 al unísono 

-Claro, ¿que esperaban?-seguía sin alterarse-La Reina no se siente segura si ustedes 4 no la acompañan, así que, con la pena, tendrán que ir de escolta para la princesa, recuerden que no conoce ese planeta y mucho menos al príncipe-

-Si que se ha perdido de mucho-susurro Mina a Lita que asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, claro que no-dijo nerviosa Mina

-Bien, ustedes irán con ella y regresaran con ella sana y salva, mas les vale que no le pase nada a la princesa, ¿entendido?-

-Si-dijeron al unísono

-De acuerdo, que empiecen las clases, Hotaru estará con ustedes para ver como practican, después de que aprenda Haruka a bailar, le enseñara a la princesa, bien, debo irme-

Y sin mas que decir, Setsuna brillo de color verde oscuro y desapareció, dejando a las chicas con un gran reto en los hombros

-Pues ni modo-dijo Mina con entusiasmo-Debemos empezar ahora-

Y así, Michiru comenzó a enseñarles, sabiendo de sobra que no sería nada fácil, pero debía intentarlo, y todo por un baile......

Continuara...................

***********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Ya esta, el quinto capitulo, espero que les este gustando, por que a mí si me gusta mucho este fic, bueno, espero que me dejen mas reviews y les doy las gracias a todos los que me dejaron  


	6. Lecciones, Preparativos y sorpresas

El Pasado del Milenio de Plata

                          6 Lecciones, Preparativos y sorpresas 

Finalmente el sol daba sus primeros rayos, penetrando las ventanas entreabiertas de la habitación, dando un sutil calor. Una suave brisa fresca entraba junto con los rayos, dándole discretamente en las mejillas. Una dulce joven dormía en una cama de ceda de color blanco con rosa. Unas delgadas sabanas cubrían su frágil cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una enorme trenza y algunas rizos descansaban en su rostro y almohada. Vestía solamente con un camisón sin mangas, de color rosa pálido de ceda, dormía tan tranquilamente que parecía una diosa.

La habitación era amplía y muy diseñada y decorada, tenía su balcón y su propio baño. Hasta tenía una mesita en el balcón para tomar un poco de té afuera. Parecía un lugar de en sueños. Unos pájaros se pararon en el árbol más cercano a cantar su dulce canción. Haciendo que la joven comenzara a despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el techo. Blanco y azul, dando la impresión de que era el cielo. 

-Que bien dormí-se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos con la mano-Este día es precioso-

Se levanto y se dirigió a su ventana. Un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines que mostraba el lago. Abrió la ventana y sintió la suave brisa en sus mejillas. 

-Hoy mi madre esta de buen humor-dijo mirando a los animales que se paraban en el lago a beber agua-Eso me recuerda-dijo sonriendo-Que pronto será el baile-se abrazó a sí misma sin dejar de sonreír-Mi querido Endymion-

Dejo de abrazarse cuando alguien toco su puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Pase-dijo sonriendo

Paso Michiru, traía un vestido azul turquesa que no era muy largo, no pasaba de las rodillas, además traía el cabello recogido con una cola alta, hizo una leve reverencia

-Buenos días princesa, espero que haya dormido bien-

-Buenos días Michiru-dijo sonriendo-Gracias, dormí muy bien-

-Princesa, le suplico que comience a cambiarse, ahora le enviare a Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina, la esperaremos en el salón principal-

-De acuerdo-dijo extrañada

Michiru hizo su ultima reverencia y salió de la habitación. Serena estaba realmente confundida, se preguntaba por que la querían en el salón principal, cuando volvieron a golpear levemente la puerta

-Adelante-

Entraron 4 jovencitas sonriendo. Amy traía un pantalón corto blanco con una blusa un poco holgada de color azul, traía sus tenis, Rei traía una minifalda roja con una blusa blanca con unas zapatillas blancas, se había peinado con una media cola, Lita traía el mismo peinado, con unos pendientes circulares amarillos, traía unas zapatillas verdes, un pantalón de licra verde oscuro, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color y material que el pantalón, además que traía una blusa algo grande de color azul cielo, y Mina traía una mini falda amarilla con una blusa blanca con adornos naranjas y amarillos, traía unas zapatillas de color amarillo con blanco y se había sujetado el cabello con una trenza. 

-Esperamos que haya descansado correctamente, princesa-dijo Amy con una reverencia

-Gracias-contesto Serena sonriendo-Igualmente chicas-

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos a cambiarla y peinarla-dijo con animo Mina

-Pero.....¿por qué?-preguntó confundida

-Por que Haruka y Michiru nos están esperando......así que manos a la obra-contesto Rei sonriendo 

***

En un lugar, donde reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, se veía el paisaje hermoso, dando a entender que se aproximaba el otoño, los pájaros duermen felices en los árboles, no hay indicio de inquietud, a lo lejos hay un castillo tranquilo....

-¿QUÉ?- 

Algunos pájaros cerca del castillo se fueron volando espantados. En el salón principal del castillo, junto a una ventana que daba al bosque, se encontraba el príncipe Endymion con su padre y guarda espaldas. 

-Pero tranquilícese príncipe-dijo Malakite sonriendo tranquilamente

-Que me tranquilice, Malakite?-pregunto aun alterado Endymion-Estas loco?-

-Príncipe, Malakite tiene razón-contesto Neflite apoyado en un muro cerca de la puerta-Además, así conocerá a nuevas damiselas-

-Bueno....es que yo.....-dijo avergonzado Endymion-Lo que sucede......-miro el suelo avergonzado con las mejillas rojas

¿Cómo demonios iba a decirles que ya conocía a una mujer y que, después de todo, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer? No, definitivamente no podría, fuera de que pudiera tener problemas con su padre, podría ocasionarle problemas a su amada, y eso no quería, debería pensar en otra excusa 

-Que le sucede príncipe?-pregunto juguetonamente Zoisite-Tiene las mejillas muy rojas-

-¿Es que acaso esta pensando en una mujer?-pregunto Jedite sonriendo de una forma extraña

-Cl.....claro que no-contesto avergonzado-Como se les ocurre?-

-Por su forma de alterarse-repuso Zoisite-Solo es un baile-

-Lo sé pero......ni idea.....bueno es que.....-

-No sabe bailar, ¿cierto?-completo Neflite

-Pues.....no-contesto avergonzado

-No se preocupe, le ayudaremos-contesto Malakite sonriendo

-Muy bien dicho sabelotodo, pero hay un problema, ninguno de nosotros sabe bailar-contesto malhumorado Jedite

-Ustedes no sabrán bailar-repuso ofendido Zoisite-Pero yo sé bailar perfectamente-

-De que hablas Zoisite?-

-Yo sé bailar, y me encargare de enseñarles-contesto sonriendo tranquilamente-Aun que sé que eso es algo imposible, pero más vale intentarlo-

-No las vas a pagar, Zoisite-contesto molesto Malakite-Cuando te atrape.....-

-Si es que me atrapas-corrigió Zoisite con satisfacción

Endymion suspiro mientras veía como todos su guardianes salían del castillo en contra de Zoisite, sino fuera por que ya estaba acostumbrado, tal vez los hubiera detenido, pero estaba bastante cansado, y por semejante noticia......mejor quería sentarse a ver como correteaban a su guardián.

***

Serena miraba a sus guardianas, estaba sentada en el pasto, recargada en un árbol con una sonrisa. Ahora se preocupaba por ellas, sobretodo por Haruka, como ya había aprendido a bailar, debía llevar a todas las sailors, pero era difícil, ya que todas (excepto Michiru) le pisaban los pies a la pobre sailor.

-Michiru-dijo Haruka de repente-¿Qué tal un descanso?-pregunto implorantemente

-No Haruka, tu sabes que ellas deben de aprender a bailar-contesto Michiru cruzándose de brazos-Y ahora, recuerda Mina, tienes que dejarte llevar por Haruka, tu no eres la que guía, es Haruka, otra vez, inténtalo-

-Bueno, para que Mina no pise a Haruka pasaran miles de años, es una atolondrada-dijo Rei que estaba recargada en un árbol, cerca de la princesa

-¿Qué dijiste Rei?-reprocho molesta la joven guerrera

-Solo dije la verdad-dijo ella tranquilamente

-Rei....eres una.....-respondió ella molesta

-Mina, tranquilízate linda, mejor vamos a bailar-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa tranquila-Aun que eso me cueste mucho, adelante-

Haruka comenzó a bailar, llevándose a Mina con cierta suitileza encantadora, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar volar la imaginación mientras veía a sus amigas bailar. Se imagino como sería el momento en que ella y su adorado Endymion comenzaran a bailar, una pieza lenta y tranquila, ella disfrutando del cálido aroma de su príncipe, dejándose llevar por sus encantadores ojos......

-Princesa-dijo de repente una voz a lo lejos sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Este......¿Si?-pregunto exaltada

-Le llama su prometido-dijo Hotaru sin mucho animo-La espera en el gran salón-y sin mas que decir se dio media vuelta y con paso firme comenzó a retirarse del lugar, hasta que se detuvo en seco y volvió a dirigirse a su princesa-¿Esta bien, princesa? Por que esta roja-

-No te preocupes Hotaru, dile a Diamante que ya voy para allá-repuso ella rápidamente sonriendo

Con delicadeza se levanto y se encamino al gran salón, dejando a todas las chicas practicar, aun que debía de admitirlo que deseaba mucho seguir pensando en su adorado Endymion, pero no debía generar sospechas. Al llegar al gran salón, Hotaru le abrió la puerta para después desaparecer lentamente, la joven princesa suspiro y entro rápidamente al salón, encontrándose con Diamante, que veía fijamente la ventana, que al notar la presencia de la joven, volteo con una sonrisa bastante.......*extraña*

***

Ya era bastante tarde, Endymion lo único que había aprendido era pisar a su acompañante, además de que le parecía muy graciosa la manera en que sus guardianes intentaban bailar. Pero ya era bastante tarde y era hora de descansar, aun que, para el gusto del príncipe, lo que estaban haciendo no era descansar.

Suspiro agotado, ya que habían arreglado el salón donde se encontrarían los invitados, y vaya que si era un problema, que el salón era bastante grande y para decorarlo era todo un rollo.

-Príncipe, no se distraiga-le sugirió Neflite mientras ponía unos adornos de colores en el techo

-Lo sé Neflite, pero cuando dijeron que querían un descanso, no me imagine que se referían a decorar el salón-contesto resignado el joven príncipe

-Claro que esto es descanso-respondió Zoicite mientras sonreía picaramente-Por que si no lo sabe, mañana es el baile-

-¿QUE?-

-Tranquilicese, joven príncipe, que ya escuchamos su grito-contesto sonriendo Malakite-Solo recorrieron la fecha por que no quieren que venga el príncipe de la Luna Nueva-

-¿El príncipe de la Luna Nueva?-preguntó Endymion sin comprender

-Así es, dijo Zoicite ayudando a Jedite a poner otras decoraciones mas *discretas*-Muchas de las Reinas se han negado de venir mientras ese joven este aquí-

-Pero.....¿por qué?-pregunto Endymion aun sin entender

-Al parecer-respondió Malakite-El reino de la Luna Nueva tiene una mala fama, tanto así que muchos llaman el Reino de la Luna Negra, digamos que es el reino opuesto del de la Luna-

-Además, muchos dicen que en ese reino solo existe el engaño, el odio, el rencor, y otros sentimientos negativos, por eso a nadie le simpatizan mucho-dijo Neflite-¿Cómo se llama? Creo que es Diamante o algo así-

-Entiendo.....pero....¿por qué no va a venir?-

-Al parecer tiene que ayudar con algo de su Reino, y como ni su madre ni su padre pueden venir, pues nadie vendrá en representación de ese Reino, pero es mejor así-repuso Malakite sonriendo 

-Entiendo-dijo Endymion sentándose en una silla cercana

-Además-dijo seriamente Jedite-He escuchado bastantes rumores de que el príncipe Diamante le pedirá matrimonio a la Princesa de la Luna..........para unir lazos de amistad entre los dos reinos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Endymion sin creerlo

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez ya se lo pidió-dijo Malakite como si fuera poca cosa-Además, he escuchado que la princesa de la Luna es muy linda y frágil, de seguro que madre, la Reina Serenity considero a un hombre tan fuerte como Diamante para su hija y......-

Endymion se levanto tan de repente que tiro la silla resaltando a todos sus guardianes, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida del salón, dejando sin palabras a sus guardianes. Después de que la puerta se cerró de golpe todos miraron a Malakite con cara de pocos amigos

-Este......-dijo nervioso el joven guardián-Yo.......-

-Eres un idiota Malakite-dijo Neflite molesto

-Fue un accidente......y.....-intento excusarse con temor

-Si, un accidente bastante desagradable, realmente eres un idiota-repuso Zoicite indignado

-Creo que a ti te gusta meter la pata-se limito a decir Jedite molesto-Y ahora, no quiero escuchar otra acusación hacia Malakite y pónganse a trabajar, mañana es la fiesta y esto debe estar listo-

Y sin mas que replicar, todos se pusieron a trabajar, dándose cuenta que su príncipe no estaba bien y menos con saber el compromiso de su amada princesa......

Continuara.........

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+


	7. Luchare por ello

                                            El Pasado del Milenio de Plata

                  7  Luchare por ello

Como quería que el día hubiera pasado mas lentamente, que no hubiera llegado tan pronto la noche, mas sin embargo, ya había llegado, la fiesta comenzaría en unos minutos  y varios invitados comenzaban a llegar, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada, ni de saludar ni ver a aquellos invitados de su padre. Se sentía bastante mal con saber que la dueña de su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona. 

-Príncipe-dijo Netflite mientras entraba a la habitación del joven-Su padre desea que baje  de una vez.

-Dile que ahora bajo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, por favor, dile que bajo enseguida

-Como ordene-hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro

Endymion dio un profundo suspiro, no había mas remedio, debía reunir valor, ya que tarde o temprano se vería con su princesa de la Luna y debía de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Dejo de ver la luna que brillaba al frente, tomo su mascara negra que estaba en una mesita y se retiro para recibir a sus invitados 

                                                                       ***

-Se ve preciosa-dijo Mina sonriendo al verla

-Pero Mina, el vestido que traigo es exactamente igual al que traigo todos los días.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Amy sonriendo-Este vestido en particular se le ve muy bien, como que da la impresión de que brilla solo.

-Si tú lo dices, Amy-dijo Serena sonriendo

-Además, la tela de ese vestido es especial, es más fina que la seda-prosiguió Amy-solo es digno de una princesa, además de que tiene toques rosados y…..

-Ya entendí Amy, gracias-volvió a repetir Serena tranquilamente mientras que Rei y Lita terminaban de peinarla

-Listo, se ve hermosa-dijo Lita cuando acabo

-Pero-Serena sonrió nerviosamente-Este es el peinado que llevo desde que nací.

-Eso no importa-dijo Rei sonriendo-Usted se ve muy bien.

-Y para terminar, su mascara-dijo Lita entregándole una mascara fina de color rosa

Serena se puso aquella mascara y se miro al espejo, no entendía por que debía de ponerse esa mascara, ya que se veía exactamente igual solo que traía un adorno muy lindo en la cara. Sonrió más nerviosa al escuchar los halagos de sus guardianas

_"-No entiendo-_pensó Serena sonriendo_-Si me veo exactamente igual que todos los días"_

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos-dijo Lita mientras se ponía su mascara, que se parecía a la de Serena, solo que verde oscuro

-Es cierto, no queremos llegar tarde a una celebración como esta, ¿cierto?-corroboró Mina poniéndose su mascara amarilla-dorado 

-Princesa ¿qué le sucede?-preguntó Rei mientras se ponía su mascara roja 

-Estoy preocupada-dijo mientras miraba sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas-Nunca esperé que esto pasara.

-¿Habla del príncipe Diamante?-preguntó la diosa de Mercurio con su mascara azul ya puesta

-Así es-dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento

-No quería que fuera, ¿cierto?-pregunto Rei sabiendo el ¿por qué?

-No es eso-dijo abriendo los ojos con cierta tristeza-Es que me parece muy pronto hacer publico mi compromiso.

-Tranquila princesa-dijo Mina acercándose a ella-Todo estará bien-finalizo su frase mientras ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de la joven

-Eso espero Mina, eso espero-le dijo mientras tomaba aquella mano sobre su hombro entre las suyas

                                                                  ***

Endymion estaba cansado de saludar a todos los invitados, además de que no los conocía. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de verla, ya que era bastante tarde, todos estaban conversando amenamente con una sonrisa, su padre estaba encantado con las Reinas de las galaxias cercanas

Suspiro agotado, siempre era igual, seguramente su padre estuviera buscándole esposa, mas sin embargo, ya amaba a alguien, comprometida o no, él la amaba. La suave música que armonizaba en la fiesta se calló de inmediato. Llegaron sus guardianes corriendo esbozando una sonrisa. 

-Ha llegado la princesa de la Luna-dijo Netflite mientras daba una inclinación al príncipe 

-Pues háganla pasar-exclamo el Rey dejando a las amables doncellas con quien estaba hablando

Todos fueron a los lados de la puerta, dejando un espacio para dejarla pasar. Endymion se quedo en donde estaba, sentado en el altar diseñado para él y su padre. Desde hay pudo observar como unas jovencitas entraban, primero una chica de cabello corto y azul, acompañada por una chica de cabello negro y largo, seguidas por otras jovencitas, una de cabello largo pero rubio con su acompañante que tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta de color café claro. 

Después entró la princesa, vestida con su habitual atuendo, pero a la luz daba la impresión de que tenía un ligero tono rosado, con su cabello rubio que ahora parecía dorado, se veía hermosa, sobre todo con esa tímida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y al igual que los demás, traía su antifaz, dándole un aire misterioso

Endymion se quedo con la boca abierta mirando aquella joven que acababa de entrar, sus guardianes se miraron satisfactoriamente mientras intercambiaban miradas, e inmediatamente se pusieron a lado de su príncipe, que había bajado de aquel altar. 

-La princesa y heredera del trono de la Luna-dijo Netflite sonriendo y con orgullo-La Princesa Serena.

-Bienvenida sea-dijo el Rey mientras tomaba su mano y le besaba la mano-Es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es mío-dio haciendo una pequeña inclinación

-Le presento a mi hijo-dijo una vez que Endymion estuvo cerca-Mi hijo Endymion-

Endymion tono su mano delicadamente y le planto un tierno beso en ella, ella lo miro con una dulce sonrisa

-Es usted la princesa más hermosa que he visto-dijo con una sonrisa 

-Gracias por el halagó-dijo ella mirando esos ojos azules

Dejo su sonrisa al mirar aquellos ojos que evitaban a toda costa su mirada, ¿Qué le pasaba a su querido príncipe?, Noto claramente que estaba algo melancólico, debía de averiguar que era…..

-Pero hombre, que la fiesta continué-dijo el Rey percatándose de que la música no estaba sonando 

Los músicos volvieron a su labor y todos los presentes comenzaron hablar nuevamente. 

El Rey le dedico una sonrisa a la princesa. 

-He escuchado por ahí que usted nunca ha visitado la Tierra, princesa Serenity, ¿cierto?

-Pues…si-dijo la joven sonriendo nerviosamente 

-Bueno, entonces, por que no le enseñas nuestro Reino, hijo-le dijo sonriendo de forma picara a su hijo

-¿Yo?-preguntó asombrado-Pero….yo….

-Anda, no seas tímido-dijo empujándolo un poco hacia la princesa-Sé que nadie conoce mejor el reino que tu.

-Pero….padre…..

-No sea tímido joven príncipe-dijo Zoicite sonriendo 

-Pero….-suspiro-De acuerdo-miro a Serena-¿Nos vamos my lady?-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo 

-Por supuesto-dijo aceptando con una sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes salieron del salón, dejando al Rey muy emocionado, ya que, según él era la candidata perfecta para su hijo. Mientras tanto, ellos se alejaron lentamente de la fiesta y llegaron a un puente sobre un lago que reflejaba la Luna llena. 

-Endymion, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven preocupada-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada durante todo este tiempo?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó seriamente-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometida?

Serena lo miro sorprendida y bajo la mirada, ese era su peor temor, que Endymion supiera de su compromiso.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?, vaya, si que he sido un estúpido, aun tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera una mentira-miro el lago-Me lo hubieras dicho, así no te hubiera tocado, no me hubiera ilusionado.

-Yo…..lo siento, Endymion-dijo suavemente 

-No, no lo sientes, por que yo me he enamorado como idiota, creyendo algo que no es cierto, ya que la mujer que amo se va a casar.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó sorprendida

-Claro que si-dijo mirándola-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, creí que moriría si besaba tus labios, pero ahora estas apunto de……

Endymion no pudo continuar, sus labios estaban siendo sellados con los labios de su amada, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, Serena lo miraba tristemente 

-Yo no quería casarme,-le dijo cerrando los ojos-Mi madre planeo mi boda,-volvió abrir los ojos-Y yo tuve, tengo que aceptar.

-¿Te obligo?

-No, claro que no-miro a Endymion revelando que tenía lagrimas en los ojos-Acepte por miedo, Diamante es hijo de la Luna Nueva, podría acabarnos fácilmente, yo no quería eso, yo acepto por que debía, por que tenía que hacerlo, me educaron para ver siempre por los demás, mas sin embargo-una lagrima cayo de sus hermosos ojos-Te conocí y comencé a sentirme así, empecé a querer mi felicidad y yo no…..

Ahora era Serena la que no podía contestar, ya que Endymion la había callado con un beso, Serena no reacciono, se quedo inmóvil hasta que Endymion se separ

-Te entiendo, más sin embargo no puede ser nuestra relación.

-No me importa, por primera vez quiero algo…..y quiero luchar por ello.

-Serena.

-Por favor, Endymion, vuelve a besarme, repíteme que me amas, pero por favor, no me dejes.

-Nunca te dejaré, por que te amo-le dijo Endymion antes de besarla 

Serena entrelazo sus manos con las de Endymion al momento de contestarle ese beso, no quería que aquello terminará, solo quería que ese momento fuera para siempre, que la Luna fuera la único testigo de su amor, mas sin embargo, la luna no era la única testigo, si no un joven que pasaba por ahí 

-Eso lo veremos-dijo aquel joven antes de darse la media vuelta e irse 

***

-Creo que algo malo esta pasando-dijo Hotaru asustada

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Michiru que miraba por la ventana 

-La Luna Nueva, mírala.

Michiru miro sin mucho ánimo aquella Luna, para cambiar su expresión de poco interés a uno de asombro

-No…no puede ser-dijo saliendo de su trance-Debemos avisarle a la Reina.

Ambas Sailor's salieron de ese salón buscando a su Reina, algo malo estaba pasando, y justo cuando la princesa estaba en la Tierra

***

La Reina Negeremia miraba la Tierra con una sonrisa siniestra, era el plan perfecto, todas aquellas Reinas y princesa estaban ahí, divirtiéndose sin pensar que algo malo les podría pasar, este sería el momento oportuno para acabar con la princesa, apoderarse del Cristal de Plata, y, quedarse con su querido Endymion, sonrió satisfecha. 

Diamante no sería ningún inconveniente, ya que, no amaba a la princesa. Suspiro aliviada, por fin se había desecho del padre de su supuesto hijo, bueno, al fin de cuentas finalmente sería suyo y la tonta de la Reina Serenity no podrá hacer nada para impedírselo

-Reina-se escucho una voz masculina-Todo esta listo.

-Perfecto-dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de la Tierra-Primero quiero a esos cuatro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como ordene.

Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se retiro dejando a la Reina sumida en sus pensamientos. 

-Así que, debo de hacer tal cosa para ganar, perdona mi querido Endymion, se que te va a doler, mas sin embargo, primero serán ellos y luego tu querida enamorada……esto será perfecto-dijo tocando el cristal con un dedo-Mi querido Endymion.

***

-Claro Jedite-dijo Rei sonriendo-Y yo soy la Reina de la Galaxia.

-¿No me crees?-pregunto el joven sonriendo sensualmente

-Por su puesto que no, eres un mentiroso.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez exagere unos detallas-dijo sonriendo-Pero vamos Rei, si me haces el favor de concederme esta pieza-dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-De acuerdo, Jedite, pero solo esta, ¿de acuerdo?-contesto divertida Rei aceptando la invitación

Ambos se pusieron a bailar, aun que de vez en cuando Jedite pisaba a Rei y viceversa, ya que en un día ambos habían aprendido a bailar, así que, no se esperaba mucho. Zoisite hablaba con Amy en un lugar apartado, Netflite y Lita estaban bailando desde hace un buen rato y Malakite era golpeado en la mejilla por una sonrojada Mina. 

-¿No crees que ya se tardaron?-pregunto Amy sonrojada

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues la Princesa y el Príncipe, Zoisite.

-Ah, ellos, bueno, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, el Príncipe puede cuidar muy bien de tu princesa-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No lo dudo, pero….

-Mejor vamos a bailar-dijo llevándose a Amy sonrojada

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!-se escucho un grito masculino-¡SI QUE SERAS ESTUPIDA!

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos, los músicos dejaron de tocar y los invitados miraron interesados el lugar del incidente, donde estaba la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza en el suelo mirando sorprendida al príncipe Diamante, Malakite no lo soportó 

-¡OYE TU!, No le hables de esa forma a Mina, tú fuiste quien…..

-Cállate-dijo el príncipe Diamante irritado-Tu, Eres la Diosa de Venus, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si-dijo Mina levantándose

-Entonces, tu, hija de Venus-dijo seriamente-Dime por que la Princesa no se puede fijar en mi.

-Por que no eres digno de confianza-dijo tranquilamente-Ella ama todo lo que tu no tienes.

Diamante no lo soporto y le dio una cachetada a la Sailor, ella lo miro sin comprender poniéndose una mano en la mejilla que tenía una marca roja

-Serena es mía, entiendes estúpida, MIA.

Después de decir eso, se salió rápidamente, empujando a algunos invitados, Mina se quedo como esta, mirando por donde se había ido Diamante, aun no reaccionaba

-Mina, Mina-le dijo Malakite moviendo un poco su hombro-Mina.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien?-la chica asintió, sin salir de su asombro-Ese desgraciado, ahora iré y le….

-No, déjalo-dijo Mina sonriendo-Es mejor que lo dejes, luego se le va a pasar.

-Pero…..

En eso, la atención de los invitados se poso en los recién llegados, que eran nada mas y nada menos que la Princesa la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra que entraban entrando con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Pero que les pasa?-les preguntó Endymion sonriendo-Vamos, que la fiesta siga.

Y dicho esto, los músicos volvieron a su labor y los invitados siguieron hablando, Endymion se acerco a los 8 guardianes, que se habían reunido para saber que paso. 

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Serena sin entender

-Nada, princesa-dijo Lita sonriendo

-Pero, Mina, ¿Por qué tienes la mejilla roja?

-Eso no importa-dijo la Diosa de Venus sonriendo-Ven Malakite, vamos a bailar-dijo jalándolo 

-Claro, mi amor.

-Oye, ¡quita tus manos de ahí!-se quejo Mina haciendo que todos los que veían la escena se rieran.

-Jedite-dijo seriamente Endymion-¿Y mi padre?

-No lo sé, príncipe-dijo negando con la cabeza-Dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente.

-Ya veo.

Serena se libero de Endymion y le susurro a Amy, Lita y Rei

-Chicas, ¿no ha llegado Diamante?

-No-dijo Lita rápidamente 

-Cuando venga me avisan, por que…..

-No se preocupe princesa-dijo Rei sonriendo-Mejor vaya a bailar con el príncipe

-Pero…..

-Vamos de una vez a bailar todos-dijo Lita tomando a Netflite y llevándolo a la pista

-Anda, Jedite, vamos-dijo Rei 

-¿No que solo ibas a bailar solo UNA pieza conmigo?

-Pues si no quieres, por mi mejor.

-No, no, vamos-dijo Jedite sonriendo 

Todos sus guardianes se fueron, dejándolos solos, ellos se miraron y se sonrieron algo sonrojados.

-No soy muy bueno bailando, pero…..

-¡TE DIJE QUE LAS MANOS QUIETAS; MALAKITE!-chilló Mina en algún lado de la pista

Esto arranco varias sonrisas y risitas de los invitados, Serena se río y volvió a mirar a Endymion, que estaba sonriendo nerviosamente

-Perdona a Malakite, es que esta un poco loco.

-No te preocupes, creo que a Mina le gusta tal y como es.

-Bueno….te quería pedir, si deseas bailar con migo.

-Claro-dijo ella tomando la mano que se le ofrecía 

Así, ellos comenzaron a bailar, Serena no podía apartar quitar sus ojos de los de su amado, además de que esa sonrisa que él le regalaba le fascinaba, muchos de los invitados miraban discretamente a los Príncipes, ya que estaban dando sus conclusiones sobre el *numerito* que monto el príncipe de la Luna Nueva. 

Mas sin embargo, no paso a mayores, Serena y Endymion se divertían y ambos estaban felices juntos, Serena ya le había dicho a Endymion que cancelaría la boda, y esto lo puso muy feliz. Todos estaban tranquilos y disfrutando, sin saber que la Reina de la Luna Nueva tramaba algo, algo bastante siniestro…….

                                          **Fin del Séptimo Capitulo**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado y que no tengan intenciones de acabar con mi vida por la tardanza, espero que aun me dejen review y se cuidan mucho

Hasta la próxima ^^


	8. El Principio del Fin Primera parte

**El pasado del Milenio de Plata**

8 El Principio del Fin (Primera Parte)

La fiesta siguió igual, todos se divertían, al final de cada pieza, todos hacían una reverencia y aplaudían a los músicos, que hacían otra reverencia y tocaban de nuevo, Serenity no podía dejar de ver a Endymion, tenía unas ganas terribles de besarle, pero debía de esperar a la aparición de Diamante para romper el compromiso, luego esperar un tiempo a que Diamante no sospeche el porque del rechazo y luego viviría en la Tierra con su amado príncipe sin preocuparse.

Más sin embargo, a la mitad de la melodía, la puerta se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Serenity sintió un escalofrió y se pego mas al cuerpo de Endymion que la había abrazado al instante.

En la puerta, se encontraba Diamante, con una sonrisa, miro a todos lados y soltó una risita.

-Vamos, que la fiesta continué-dijo tranquilamente

Diamante diviso a su querida prometida, mantuvo su sonrisa al ver como Endymion abrazaba a la joven princesa, suspiro para tranquilizarse, se acerco al príncipe Endymion y le hizo una reverencia al estar cerca de él.

-Mucho gusto, príncipe de la Tierra-se incorporo sonriendo-Me la permite.

Aunque Endymion no estaba de acuerdo, sonrió elegantemente y le entrego a la joven princesa. La música comenzó suavemente, dando a entender que era una tonada lenta. Serena hizo una reverencia, Diamante la imito, y comenzaron a bailar. A pesar de que Serena amará mucho a Endymion, no podía evitar el hecho que le simpatizara Diamante, pero tenía una duda.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Y perderme esta pieza contigo? Ni loco-dijo Diamante suavemente, sonriendo

Serena sintió algo muy extraño al tomar su mano y ver su sonrisa, además de que había notado la mirada amenazante de Endymion, dejo de mirarlo de reojo, no debía dejar que Diamante se diera cuenta de su interés por el príncipe de la Tierra, se dejo llevar, y no se quejo cuando Diamante puso ambas manos en su cintura, obligándola a que ella pasara sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido

-Te vez hermosa-le susurro al oído sensualmente

-Gracias, pero, no noto la diferencia, es el mismo vestido de siempre, el mismo peinado de siempre, la única diferencia es que tengo un antifaz en el rostro.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?-le pregunto suavemente-Toda tu eres hermosa, por eso deseo que nuestra boda se haga antes de lo previsto

La música dejo de tocar, y Serena soltó a Diamante, mientras lo miraba fijamente, borrando su sonrisa, Diamante no hizo caso y halago a los músicos con sus aplausos. Inmediatamente después de la reverencia por parte de estos, comenzaron a tocar otra canción. Diamante tomo a Serena y comenzó a bailar, ignorando por completo la expresión de frialdad de la princesa. Endymion no tuvo otra alternativa que bailar con una dulce joven con el cabello rojo que le había invitado a bailar, sin dejar de ver a su querida princesa y al tipo que bailaba con ella.

-Diamante-dijo Serena atrayendo la atención de su prometido-Tenemos que hablar.

-Por supuesto, linda-dijo Diamante regalándole una sonrisa dulce-Vamos al jardín, la Luna se ve hermosa desde el puente.

Sin decir más, Diamante tomo suavemente a Serena y salieron del salón, sin notar la fija mirada del príncipe, que no prestaba atención ante la mueca de dolor de la joven al ser pisada por su acompañante sin intenciones de haberlo hecho.

xxx

Hotaru seguía caminando de un lado a otro, estaba demasiado nerviosa para su gusto, podía sentir la fuerza de la Luna Nueva mas fuerte, aunque no era la única, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna habían regresado a sus planetas, con el mismo presentimiento que tenía lugar en la mente de la Sailor.

-Hotaru, si vuelves a dar otra vuelta, voy a enloquecer-dijo un tanto divertida la Reina, que la miraba desde el sillón donde tomaba tranquilamente un poco de té

-Lo siento, su majestad-dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia-Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, y no soy la única….

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, después de todo, tenemos un pacto con ellos, no se atreverán a romperlo

-No estoy segura, mi señora-contesto Hotaru mientras miraba por el gran ventanal-Ese reino esta dominado por Negeremía, y he escuchado muchos rumores

-A mi no me importan las habladurías-dijo un poco molesta la Reina mientras se levantaba-Si Negeremía reina en ese mundo, me tiene sin cuidado.

Sin decir mas, salió de aquella habitación, Hotaru solo suspiro cansada, no importaba, ya que al fin de cuentas, ese asunto no era su problema, mas sin embargo, se encargaría de algunos asuntos pendientes, debía regresar a su planeta, y debería ser pronto

xxx

Diamante miraba la Luna reflejada en el lago, Serena no sabía por donde empezar, iba a ser difícil, pero, le prometió a Endymion que lucharía por él y eso haría.

-¿De que querías hablarme?

-De nuestro compromiso

-¿En serio? De eso estaba pensando hablarte¿Qué te parece si nos casamos la semana entrante?

-No, Diamante, escúchame, yo…

-No puedes romper el compromiso, y lo sabes ¿no es cierto, Princesa Serenity?-volteo a mirar a Serena con una sonrisa poco usual en él-Yo no te lo recomiendo, amenos que quieras que se acabe el Milenio de Plata

-¡No te atreverías!

-Claro que sí¿no entiendes? Eres MIA, no te comparto, y menos con ese maldito príncipe Endymion

-Pues a mi no me interesa, yo lo….

Serena se callo al instante al ver como Diamante alzaba el brazo y la miraba con un odio que le dio un escalofrió en la espalda, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero a cambio, recibió unas palmaditas en su mejilla izquierda, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, observo como Diamante tomaba su barbilla sin dejar de sonreír sensualmente

-¿Realmente me crees capaz de lastimarte?-le pregunto suavemente-No me atrevería mi querida Princesa, eres demasiado linda como para tocarte tan bruscamente, soy paciente, y tolerante, solo por que eres importante para mí

-Si te soy tan importante, te imploro que rompamos el compromiso

Diamante sonrió con cierto sarcasmo que le dio un escalofrió prolongado, luego se acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios, Serena lo empujo un poco hacía atrás, mientras movía su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, rompiendo el contacto, Diamante se alejo de ella sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Dicen que si lo amas, debes dejarlo ir, y si regresa, significa que es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue-Serena suspiro un poco ante tal declaración-Pero hay un problema, Serenity, tan sencillo que cualquiera lo comprende, yo no te amo y por esa razón, no te puedo dejar ir

Diamante tomo bruscamente a Serena por el brazo y lo atrajo hacía él, pegando su cuerpo al de su princesa, tomo su barbilla y cerro los ojos para besarla, Serena no sabía que hacer, solo cerró los ojos aterrada mientras unas lagrimas bajaban a su rostro, su mente solo pensaba en algo: Endymion

Diamante se detuvo en seco y se separo de Serena, que suspiro de alivio, iba a correr de ese lugar, pero noto a Diamante, un tanto preocupado, y lentamente le toco el hombro, él, sobresaltado, miro a la princesa, pero no duro mucho, ya que se fue corriendo a la dirección contraria, ella solo miro sin entender nada.

Una brisa fría y tenebrosa paso, dándole a la princesa otro escalofrió, sonrió confundida, ya estaba cansada de tanto escalofrió, abrazándose a si misma, entro a la fiesta, donde estaría mas cómoda.

xxx

Jedite y Rei habían salido de la fiesta, ya que, según Jedite se había sentido mareado y necesitaba aire fresco, Rei había ido con él preocupada, no podía dejar que estuviera solo, se sentaron en una banca, que habían puesto especialmente en ese día, para ver la Luna mejor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias….oye¿estas preocupada por mi?

-Claro que no, solo no quiero estar sola, haya están todos con sus parejas y no quería que los demás príncipes me harten con su invitación para bailar

-Gracias Rei, no sabes lo que significa para mí que estés preocupada por mi-dijo Jedite mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Rei solo miro al horizonte sonrojada, nunca le había gustado hablar de ello, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, Jedite dejo su sonrisa a un lado y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, desde hace días estaba con ese pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero ahora era mas intenso. Rei iba a decir algo, pero un grito procedente dentro del palacio hizo que se levantara y mirara en aquella dirección

-Jedite, debemos entrar, no sabemos que pueda estar pasando-dijo mientras miraba a su acompañante, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie-¿Jedite?

Rei miro a todos lados y vio una sombra que entraba al palacio, suspiro aliviada al notar que era Jedite

-Rei, vamos, que la fiesta aun no termina

Dejando su extrañes a un lado, fue a su encuentro con el guardián que le sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

xxx

Serena sonreía nerviosa al ver que algunos invitados la miraban extrañados por el grito que había soltado en el momento con que Endymion le toco el hombro, él no podía evitar sonreír divertido, decidió llevarse a Serena a bailar al centro de la pista.

-Perdón por asustarte

-No, fue mi culpa, es que, estaba pensando en otras cosas

-¿Cómo en Diamante?

-Me temo que si

-¿Por qué te preocupas por él?

-No puedo evitar que me simpatice, además, no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino su actitud de ahora

-¿Le hablaste de lo que acordamos?

-Así es pero….

-Princesa Serenity-dijo la guerrera de Venus interrumpiendo sin que le importara-¿Por casualidad no ha visto a Malakite?

-Lo siento, no le he visto Mina ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que iba por algo de tomar, y no ha regresado, además, Lita me a dicho que no ha encontrado a Netflite en ningún lado

Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento, tal vez esta desaparición tenía que ver con Diamante, y la energía maligna que producía la Luna Nueva, que a decir verdad, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba

-Mina, busca a Rei y dile que vuelva a la Luna, presiento que no tendremos nada bueno de todo esto, pero usa la discreción

Mina hizo una reverencia y se perdió entre las parejas que bailaban mientras reían y platicaban entre ellas, Serena miro a Endymion, que tenía el ceño fruncido

-Es extraño, Malakite nunca deja esperar a una mujer, y menos si se trata de Mina

-Bueno, a lo mejor estamos exagerando

-¿Y por que quieres meter a tu madre en esto?

-Por que, soy la niñita de mami y mi mami debe de enterarse que una de mis amigas se quedo sin acompañante-repuso Serena haciendo caritas de niña de 5 años

Endymion río levemente antes de volver a tomar el baile olvidado, Serena miro aquellos ojos que le hechizaban, debía relajarse, ya que no iba a ser lindo lo que pasaría en el futuro, por eso era mejor disfrutar el presente. De inmediato, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, se detuvo y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, solo…me maree un poco

-¿Segura?

-Claro, solo tengo que sentarme un momento, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Endymion acompaño a Serena hasta una silla, inmediatamente después regreso con un poco de ponche, ella sonrió agradecida y bebió un poco, a lo mejor se lo esta imaginando, y estaba provocando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Suspiro para calmar sus ansias

-¿Seguimos?-repuso con una sonrisa

Endymion sonrió, y tomo su mano, y lentamente regresaron a la pista de baile, Endymion siguió bailando, ella se dejaba llevar, aunque había decidido no preocuparse, no podía evitar angustiarse.

Mina estaba más que enojada, ahora caminaba por los bosques del castillo, dejando el bullicio atrás, caminaba decidida y molesta.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así? Claro, no me debe de importar, por que es un pervertido, y es un mal educado ¡Dejar a una dama, en mitad de un baile! Y todavía yo, le permito gozar de mi majestuosa presencia y ahora…..

Se detuvo de inmediato, tanto de hablar como de caminar, miraba con atención todo el bosque, ahí había alguien, alguien con un poder maligno inimaginable. Solo lo había sentido una vez, y esa vez fue…

Retrocedió unos pasos, mientras el miedo la invadía, por supuesto que estaría dispuesta a atacar, con tal de salvar a su princesa del peligro, pero nunca sola, por si las dudas tenía que ir a avisarle a las chicas.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, e intento encontrarlas, pero había tanta gente bailando y disfrutando el momento, haciendo que la joven dejará de luchar tanto por encontrarlas, cansada, decidió esperar a que terminara la canción, pero ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar no la dejaba en paz, la sensación de buscar a Rei se hizo mas fuerte, pero algo toco su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco

-Malakite!-dijo cuando se volteo a ver quien era el culpable de su susto-¿Dónde te has metido?

-Por ahí

-Oye, necesito tu ayuda, tengo que buscar a Rei

-¿Para que?

-Para que vaya a la Luna, tengo un recado de parte de la princesa para la Reina, es urgente

-Pero ¿Por qué la prisa, Mina? La fiesta apenas esta comenzando, deberías disfrutarla

-No Malakite, tu no entiendes, debo buscar a Rei!-exclamo desesperada la joven

Malakite la miro un momento, luego sonrió muy misteriosamente, dándole un mal presentimiento a Mina.

-La vi con Jedite en el bosque, no creo que quieras interrumpirlos-dijo una vez después de algunos minutos

-Por mi princesa, interrumpiría a cualquiera

-Entonces vamos, te llevo

Malakite tomo su mano, jalándola suavemente hacía la salida del castillo, para llevarla a los bosques, Mina sabía que no tenía que confiar en el, había algo que no le gustaba, y no era el hecho de que Malakite era un pervertido, sino, que su aura no era la misma, algo no iba bien, pero igual, se dejo llevar por él, sin decir nada….

xxx

Una joven corría lo más rápido que podía, un poco desesperada, mostrando el visible cansancio provocado por el correr para salvar su vida.

-No tan rápido, mi querida Lita-se escucho una voz masculina

En ese momento, unos aros plateados ataron a la joven, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno en el casto, no pudiendo retener un gemido de dolor.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros príncipes

Una sombra sonrió con malicia, chasqueo los dedos, de improviso, una descarga eléctrica llego a la joven por medio de aquellos aros extraños, Lita no pudo mas que gritar del dolor provocado por esa reacción.

-No linda, tú no comprendes, nuestra misión es matar a la princesa de la Luna

-¿Por que?

-Por que este Universo le pertenece a una verdadera Reina, no como la lastimosa Serenity, madre e hija

-Netflite! Por favor! Reacciona!-gritó desesperada Lita, prometiéndose no llorar

-Que linda te ves suplicando, pero la que no reacciona eres tú, aun quieres proteger a esa mujer, pero no importa, ahora acabare con tu tarea

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lita rompió las ataduras con su fuerza, teniendo en cuenta que no podía salir de ahí sin lastimar a Netflite, no le quedo otra que ponerse en posición de ataque

-Relámpago destellante de Júpiter!-exclamo ella mientras lanzaba contra Netflite una bola centellante

Con destreza, Netflite se quito del camino, no comprendía, aunque no se hubiera movido, podría jurar que ese ataque ni lo tocaría, pero cayó en la cuenta, no era para atacarlo, era para distraerlo. Al regresar su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Lita, esta había desaparecido.

-Maldición! Ahora iré tras de ti y no tendré compasión!-exclamo irritado Netflite

-No-dijo una voz con decisión, haciendo que Netflite se detuviera-Déjala ir, veremos si puede hacer algo, recuerda, esta es una fiesta, y hay que divertirse, no querrás arruinar la diversión ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, mi señora-contesto Netflite mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia

-Ahora, ve a ver lo que se te ha dictado

-Como ordene

Y sin más que decir, Netflite se perdió en las sombras mientras una ráfaga de viento se apoderaba del bosque.

xxx

-Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!

Una sombra lo esquivo con facilidad, mientras reía maliciosamente, Rei maldijo por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a la joven rubia que yacía inconsciente atrás de ella.

-Eres un maldito, Malakite!-grito ella mientras el nombrado lo miraba con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tu crees? Pero si fui amable con ella, por que, no esta tan lastimada como tu

Rei cerró su puño con fuerza, nunca imagino que sus enemigos serían ellas, miro a la derecha de Malakite, al parecer Jedite aun no se podía mover, el conjuro que le había lanzado era suficiente para que se quedara quiero un rato mas.

-Flecha de fuego!

Nuevamente, Malakite lo esquivo con facilidad, Rei estaba desesperada , ya se estaba cansando, para colmo, una de las especialidades de Malakite era la velocidad.

-Rayos! Así no podré avisarle a nadie!

-Y aunque lo hagas, no te creerían-le contesto Malakite sonriendo desagradablemente-¿Qué los cuatro caballeros de la Tierra desean aniquilar a la princesa de la Luna? Por favor

-Y que pasara con el príncipe?

-Será rey, por supuesto, el esposo de la mejor Reina del mundo

-Déjame adivinar, la bruja de Negeremia!

-Ni te atrevas a insultarla de nuevo!-exclamó irritado Malakite, preparado a mandarle su mejor ataque

-Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Fue atado por una fuerte cadena dorada en forma de pequeños corazones, miró al frente, Mina había despertado justo a tiempo.

-Rei, ve a avisarle a nuestra princesa, lo mas rápido que puedas

-Pero…

-Yo los detendré, ahora, vete

Rei miro a Mina como intentaba someter a Malakite, el cual quería soltarse, debía quedarse con ella, pronto se rompería el sello de Jedite, y ella estaría sola con los dos, pero, su deber era proteger a su princesa, y eso haría

-No vaya ha hacer ninguna tontería-le dijo antes de salir corriendo

-Tú puedes, Rei-se dijo antes de liberar a Malakite

Nunca podría herir al hombre que mas le importaba, pero si podía detenerlo un momento. Puso sus dedos en sus labios, todo el día espero poder terminar la velada con un beso para su amado, pero el destino era curioso y caprichoso, negándoselo, pero no significaba, que no le daría un beso

-Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

En ese momento, Malakite volvió a esquivar el ataque, mientras Jedite finalmente se soltaba de sus ataduras, Mina sonrió resignada, era la vida de una Sailor

xxx

Las grandes puertas negras se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a un joven alto de cabello plata, Diamante traía una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, madre?-protesto a la figura femenina que miraba por la ventana a la Tierra, no había cambiado de posición desde que Diamante entro

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Insistió desesperado Diamante-Voy a casarme con la Princesa, el Reino será tuyo, además….

No pudo continuar, se vio rodeado de algunas dagas flotantes que lo acorralaron , Diamante bajo la guardia y miro sin comprender a su madre

-Mira la Tierra, Diamante, es hermosa, al igual que todo el Universo, yo deseo poseer esa Tierra, junto con su futuro heredero

-¿Qué? Pero, la princesa….

-No te preocupes, ya no habrá nada que pueda arruinar mis planes

-Yo me casaré con ella, y seremos los dueños de todo

Las dagas se acercaron mas a él, haciendo que apenas pudiera respirar, miro fijamente a su madre.

-Hay algo que no entiendes¿cierto? A mi no me gusta compartir, es fue lo que tu padre no entendió

Se hizo a un lado, para mostrar el cuerpo de su padre, evidentemente sin vida, en vez de sentir dolor, miro desafiantemente a su madre.

-Que piensas hacer conmigo, Negeremia?-le dijo por su nombre, ahora que su padre no estaba vivo, no estaba obligado a llamarle madre

-Quiero que veas el espectáculo, de principio a fin, como tu querida princesa muere en mis manos, y yo, seré la dueña de todo

-Estas loca

-Cuida tus palabras-le exigió Negeremia con una sonrisa cínica-Ahora, se bueno y siéntate, que el espectáculo apenas empieza, y si intentas hacer algo, te va a pesar

Diamante se sentó como se lo había ordenado, realmente no tenía intenciones de acabar como su odioso padre.

-Pronto serás testigo del Reino de Negeremia

Se soltó a reír como toda mujer loca maligna desquiciada, mientras que Diamante suspiraba cansado

-Ya le dio otro ataque¿Por qué me toco vivir con esta mujer desquiciada?-se dijo mientras ponía una mano en su rostro

Lo único que lamentaba, era que ese hermoso capullo no sería para él, pero sonrió con malicia, pero si no era para él, no sería para nadie, y menos para ese idiota de Endymion.

--Fin del octavo capítulo—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Lo de siempre, les doy muchas gracias por la paciencia, los reviews y el gusto de esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando, ya casi termina :p Nos vemos

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (el imperio mas grande de la red)

**Nota.** Solicito lector(a) beta para fics de un genero especifico, quien este interesado(a), envíenme de favor un mail. Los requisitos:

-Que tenga tiempo libre

-Una gran imaginación

-Paciencia para leer capítulos largos

-Que tenga una mente abierta

Le doy gracias a Naiko-chan (la cual ahora esta perdida) y a Elis Black, que son mis mas queridas lectoras betas, no se me ofendan pero realmente necesito a esa persona, pero ustedes serán siempre mis favoritas :p, cuando nos veamos, les diré para que lo necesito.


End file.
